Amumu
|-|Amumu= |-|Infernal Amumu= Summary |-|Original Lore=A lonely and melancholy soul from ancient Shurima, Amumu roams the world in search of a friend. Cursed by an ancient spell, he is doomed to remain alone forever, as his touch is death and his affection ruin. Those who claim to have seen him describe Amumu as a living cadaver, small in stature and covered in bandages the color of lichen. Amumu has inspired myths, folklore, and legends told and retold for generations - such that it is impossible to separate truth from fiction. |-|Infernal Lore=When ancient pyromancers unleashed the malevolent Infernals upon the world, they also unintentionally summoned younger, lonelier creatures. A mere spark compared to the fiery monsters now ravaging the land, Amumu seeks only friendship… unwittingly incinerating all those he touches. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-A Name: Amumu, The Sad Mummy Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Mummy (Unknown Species), Prince (Formerly) | Infernal Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Curse Manipulation, Magic, Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun opponents Via Bandage Toss and Curse of the Sad Mummy), Enhanced Senses (Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight, All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Illusion Creation (Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle), Longevity |-|Infernal=All powers from his base plus Large Size (Type 3), Fire Manipulation, and Magma Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions), Cursed Touch ignores conventional durability | Mountain level (Comparable to Infernal Akali who is this strong, as well as Volcanic Wukong and Firefang Warwick. When the Ashen Lord was first summoned, the Infernals ripped great mountains from their foundations.), Cursed Touch ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Should be comparable to other Yordle mages like Lulu And Veigar) | Hypersonic+ (Able to move this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | Class T (Capable of lifting mountains) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Mountain Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with bandages | Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: Bandages Intelligence: Average (Skilled in combat, but only has the mind of a child with extremely unstable emotions) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cursed Touch:' Amumu's basic attacks and Curse of the Sad Mummy apply Curse, refreshing with each subsequent basic attack. Cursed targets receive bonus true damage from all incoming magic damage. As shown in his lore, this effect is able to rot a grown man to death in seconds. *'Bandage Toss:' Amumu tosses a bandage in the target direction that stuns the first enemy it hits, dealing magic damage, and pulling him to their location. *'Despair:' Amumu cries a continuous pool of tears, refreshing Curse and dealing magic damage every half second to nearby enemies. *'Tantrum:' Amumu releases his anger, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. Amumu also takes reduced physical damage from basic attacks and abilities. As shown in "Curse of the Sad Mummy", this is capable of destroying a decent portion of a city. *'Curse of the Sad Mummy:' Amumu deals magic damage to nearby enemies, applies Curse, and entangles them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Undead Category:Kids Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Playable Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mummies Category:Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Tier 7